This invention relates to an archery sight that is mounted on a bow. In particular, the invention relates to a linearly adjustable and rotatably adjustable pin sight.
Background art archery sights or aiming devices have a plurality of sight pins that are mounted in a single permanent position. Typically, the sight pins are in a horizontal or vertical plane.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,076; 4,497,116; 5,063,678; 5,303,479; 5,305,530; 6,082,012; 6,418,633; 6,477,780; 6,560,884; 6,634,110; 6,938,349; and 7,328,515; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,349 discloses and claims a bow sight comprising: a first mounting structure; a first pin guard coupled to said first mounting structure and vertically (linearly) adjustable relative thereto; a second pin guard coupled to said first mounting structure and vertically (linearly) adjustable relative to said first mounting structure and independently vertically (linearly) adjustable relative to said first pin guard; a first sight pin fixedly mounted relative to said first pin guard; and a second sight pin fixedly mounted relative to said second pin guard; whereby said first pin guard is positioned in front of said second pin guard when viewed in an aiming orientation.